


not what it looks like

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: A better title and better chapters are coming soon.Lena and Alex are dating and live together, with separate YouTube channels. Because they're both well known, they don't tell their fans that they're together. Their fans, however, don't need to be told.UPDATE: The actual story itself is finished!!! I may add an epilogue later. :)





	1. Chapter 1

****

“Hey, everyone! It’s your favorite gamer in the world, Alex Danvers, back with another Sims 4 video! Today, we’re gonna do one of my favorite things, which is make my Sims lose their shit because I’m mean to them.” Alex laughed as she clicked through the opening screens of the game and selected the household she wanted to play. In her lap was a small brown tabby, meowing and trying to paw at her shirt. 

“Mercades, my lovely cat, has decided to join me today.” Alex chuckled and got the game set up. “The household we’re playing today is the  _ Dumbass _ household. I tried to share it with you guys, but the game won’t let me upload it as custom content because of their last name. I tried.”

She clicked through the game and got it started, showing everyone the characters. “First up, we’ve got Jeffery. He’s an evil Sim, gluttonous, and his aspiration is to do crimes. Next is Alexander, who is clumsy, loves stealing things, and hates children. My girlfriend made that one for me. Joke’s on her, I don’t hate children in real life. I am pretty clumsy, though. So I guess aside from gender, this Sim is pretty accurate.” She chuckled and introduced two more Sims, who were female and definitely up to no good. 

She played through the game, her reaction priceless when weird things happened, especially when Jeffery the Sim started a fire that destroyed half of the first floor of the house.

“Oh, shit!” Alex said loudly, causing the cat in her lap to startle. Alex paused the game to pet her. “I’m sorry, kitty. I didn’t mean to scare you, Mercades…” The cat whined softly in protest, but ended up purring so loudly that the microphone picked it up.

“Alright, guys, this video is already gonna be super long, so I’ve gotta stop it here. I’m pretty sure her purring is deafening for you guys, anyways.” She chuckled. “I’ll see you guys next week!” 

_ danvers_fan22 commented: oh my god her reaction was the funniest thing EVER. Plus, that cat is so darn adorable!!!! Whoever her girlfriend is, she’s so lucky. Alex is so awesome.  _

_ wishiwasdatingadanvers commented: I love your Sims plays! More please! Make a family with you and Kara! _

Alex spent the whole afternoon editing the video and getting it posted. She was looking at comments after it had been up for a little while, when there was a quiet knock on the door. 

“You still working on it? Do you ever take a break?” Lena asked, poking her head through the door. 

“No, I don’t. But it looks so good.” Alex chuckled and tilted her head up to kiss her girlfriend softly. 

“They love to question who you’re dating.” Lena noted, reading through the comments. 

“Yeah. I talk about you all the time.” She shrugged. “They always wonder about it on your posts, too. You talk about me in every single video and it’s so damn adorable.” 

Lena just laughed. “You dork. You adorable, adorable dork.” 

“So, how’s your video coming along? It’s the at-home lava lamps, right?” 

“Mhm. I’m almost done filming. Can you take Moose out for a walk while I finish up? He keeps barking while I’m trying to record.” This request was a frequent one, their yellow labrador loved to make noise when he felt playful. 

“Of course.” Alex smiled and kissed her softly. She got up and let the cat jump onto the floor. 

While Lena finished her video, Alex took Moose out. She took a selfie of herself being pulled along by him on his leash, with the caption,  _ “Getting our nightly exercise while my girl finishes up her work.” _ There was, of course, a barrage of comments that came in. Three of them were from her sister, squealing about how adorable this was, while the other 137 were all from fans. Like in their YouTube videos, neither Alex nor Lena included each other in the frame or specified who they were dating, when it came to social media. The way that they saw it, it was better not to get their fans involved until the last second. That, and Alex had a distinct fear of the gossip getting in the way of things. She’d already lost Maggie, she couldn’t bear to lose Lena, too. 

Unfortunately, while they had remembered to get the dog out of the room so that no one would figure it out, they both forgot about the cat, and Lena didn’t shut the kitchen door. Unseen and unheard, it was a cat after all, Mercades jumped up onto the counter and sat there for a few moments, then left. Somehow, Lena didn’t notice during the editing. Lena posted it that night and they woke up the next morning to quite a few comments.

_ luthor_science_fan commented: is it me, or does that cat look super familiar? I mean, brown tabby cats are super common, but still… _

_ _ _ danvers_fan22 replied to luthor_science_fan’s comment: I might be going out on a limb here, but check Alex Danvers’s most recent video. _

_ _ _ luthor_science_fan22 replied to danvers_fan22’s comment: oh shit _

_ _ “Uh… babe, you might wanna see this.” Alex murmured, having scrolled through the comments on Lena’s video.

“What is it?” Lena took the phone from her, setting the plate in her hands on the table. “Oh, wow… I had no idea she was in the video. Shit. Okay, so what do we do? Do I tell them I have a cat, do I discuss it on camera?”

Alex shook her head. “I think… don’t address it at all. Don’t even let them know that you noticed what happened. Because then they’ll wanna know why the cat isn’t allowed in the videos. And that just leads to speculation.” She seemed like she had this under control, but truthfully, Alex was quite nervous. They’d hid everything so well, but this was just going to spark controversy. 

“Okay, I know this looks bad, but it doesn’t mean anything. Right? It’s just speculation. They have no actual proof. Some people have similar cats. No big deal.” Lena said softly, noticing her girlfriend’s panic. Alex had been in a similar situation before, yet was far more worried than Lena appeared. Luckily, Lena’s words seemed to calm her a little. 

“Right… Right. We just have to be extra careful. There can be no sign of Moose in the videos, ever. I’ll take him out whenever you’re filming, or I’ll go in the gaming room with him so it’s a little more sound-proof.” Alex nodded. 

“See? We’ll be alright.” As she said this, more notifications came up. 

“Yeah. Right. We’ll be fine.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to chapter two! I hope you guys like this one, it's mostly fluff and build up for the rest.

_ danvers_fan22 commented: I swear, if Alex ever reveals who her girlfriend is, the fandom is gonna explode. _

"Which is why I'm never gonna tell you guys…" Alex murmured with a soft chuckle as she read through some of the comments. She was in the middle of setting up for her next video, testing the audio and the camera. She and Lena had done a little damage control since their fans started speculating more, making sure to be as vague as possible when talking about relationships, and giving as few clues as possible about where they lived. So far so good. They filmed in different rooms, so that was never an issue. Neither of them did vlogs around the house or the neighborhood, so that wasn't something they had to worry about too much. The problem came when the two of them didn't check with each other on what personal details they'd revealed in their videos. The fans were clever, and definitely noticed when they said similar things. 

This time, the details were revealed while Alex was playing an old game from her childhood. 

"Hey guys, welcome back! As you can see by the screen, today I'm gonna be playing Roller Coaster Tycoon 3. I've gotten a lot of requests for this because I said I wanted to play some older games. This game was around when I was growing up, probably around middle school. I played it a lot, and it was one of the first games my sister and I played together. As you all know from her videos, she's adopted and she and I didn't get along right away. But she loved watching me play this game, so we started playing it together. There's a lot of nostalgia involved for me, so I'm really excited to play it. Let's get started!"

If there was anything her followers loved more than when she talked about her girlfriend, it was when she talked about Kara. The two didn't get to do videos together a lot, but everyone loved their wholesome sibling friendship. Kara, who had full knowledge of Alex and Lena's relationship, was very careful not to give away details about either of them. It was difficult, of course, she loved them both very much and was excited by their relationship. 

"I love amusement parks in real life, too, not just in games." Alex said while she built a roller coaster in the game that would probably break someone's neck if it was real. "Last year, my girlfriend took me to ride roller coasters all day for my birthday. It was the best day ever. But my favorite part was when she'd look at one of the rides and talk about the design of it. Or, if we got off the ride and I mentioned how sometimes it felt like I was lifting out if my seat, she'd explain to me why that was, scientifically. I made fun of her for it at the time, but I'm gonna be honest here and tell you all that seeing her talk about stuff she was passionate about made me fall in love with her even more." 

Needless to say, most of the comments on that video were about how they were the cutest couple ever, even if they'd never seen her girlfriend. 

A couple of weeks passed before this information was at all scrutinized. One afternoon, Alex helped Lena set up her own video. 

"Okay, this is actually the coolest thing ever. I mean, all of your videos explain this stuff in a super easy way to understand." 

"Alex, you have a degree in biochemistry, you certainly don't need this explained to you in a dumbed down version." Lena chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, but I would have loved to have had this while I was in college. I mean, I understand all of it now, but back then? All the students needed stuff like this to study with." Alex pointed out. That made Lena smile. 

"You really think I'm helping people?" She smiled softly, a hint of hope in her voice. Alex kissed her cheek gently. 

"I know you are." 

This made Lena happier and more relieved that she wanted anyone to know. Alex knew, of course, but that was different. Lena was, after all, a Luthor. With both Lex and Lillian, the only family she'd ever had, in prison for horrific crimes, she always did whatever she could to distance herself from that. So, the idea that her videos were helpful to students and making the world better, it meant everything to her. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go do my own filming. I'll take Moose and Mercedes with me so they don't bother you." Alex kissed her girlfriend softly, then headed upstairs. This left Lena alone to do her video with no distractions. Part of her wished that Alex could be there to make videos with her, as Alex was a scientist as well and would offer interesting insight. That, of course, and the fact that she wanted to goof off on camera with her girlfriend, like all the other YouTube couples she saw.

“Good afternoon, everyone! Well, it may well be morning by the time I post this, but it’s afternoon right now.” Lena smiled once she had started recording. “I noticed a lot of comments about how most of my videos are chemistry or technology related, and asked that I do something with basic physics. That’s an amazing idea, and I’m honestly surprised I never thought of it.”

She began her experiment, showing it to them step by step. Everything she said was incredibly in depth, but somehow still simple enough so anyone to understand. She occasionally got comments from parents, whose fifth graders loved doing her experiments. 

“Now, I remember in high school and college, the big question was about how this would ever be relevant in real life. Well, one of the best examples of this is actually roller coasters. Millions of people go to amusement parks every year and witness this kind of science without even knowing it. My girlfriend loves roller coasters, and that’s how I explained physics to her. She loves science, but physics is not her thing. She much prefers chemistry and biology. You know, it actually kind of surprises me that she likes roller coasters. I’m not entirely sure what she likes about them, she gets motion sick after almost every single one she’s been on. Either way, it was a fun way to teach her. And, now that you all know, you can teach people, too! Remember, science is everywhere. See you soon, thanks for watching.” 

The influx of comments after that story was practically chaos. 

_ Luthor_love commented: holy shit, first Alex Danvers tells wholesome stories about her girlfriend in like, every video. And now Lena’s got a girlfriend, too??? What a day for the gays! It should be a holiday. _

Many of their very observant fans noticed, too, that they’d both talked about going to amusement parks with their girlfriends within a few weeks of each other. It was very lucky that their fans had no idea that Alex was a scientist. Things were still fairly calm, but that as about to change very, very quickly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I love Roller Coaster Tycoon, so that's why Alex was playing it. All is well for our favorite couple right now, but shit might just hit the fan soon ;). Don't worry, all ends well.
> 
> Also, for those wondering, I came up with this story after watching Jenna Marbles videos and wondering "what if our faves were youtubers?" 
> 
> The name of their cat is both a Wynonna Earp reference and based on a cat I had when I was little. The story of the cat's name (also based on a fun anecdote of mine) will be explained in a later chapter, and I promise it's adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, some background on Alex's worries, they all get a little drunk, and Alex makes a mistake.

** _Four years ago:_ **

_ “Hey, everyone. Um, I’m sorry about the video this week. It’s been a bit rough, and I didn’t film anything. But, uh… I do have news, and I’m afraid it isn’t good.”  _

_ Alex was filming a video, far more casual and serious than her usual videos. No special effects, no games, not a vlog. Just a somber mood. She was dressed with far less effort than usual, some sweatpants and a t-shirt. _

_ “We were keeping quiet about it for a couple of weeks before we decided to make it public, it’s hard to tell exactly what to do when you’re a really public couple. It’s really hard to break this news to you all. A lot of you were really, really supportive of us. So, this is hard to say.” _

_ Alex paused for a moment. She took a deep breath. It was clear she was trying not to cry on camera. _

_ “Maggie and I broke up. That’s… that’s the news. It was pretty mutual, but it wasn’t for lack of feelings for each other. We still… we still care for each other. But it was time. We had a lot of issues, I certainly don’t want to put the full blame on the internet, but I do want to talk about it. I spoke with Maggie about what to tell you all in this video. We wanted to do it right. I’m not going to get into the things that Maggie and I went through off-camera. That’s our business. But we wanted to address some things involving you all. Like I said, most of you guys were super supportive. Um, and some of you weren’t. Some of you were really awful to us. Some of you asked some really invasive questions, even after we’d asked you to stop. And once a relationship is public, there’s nothing you can do to take it back. And some of the really bad stuff we got from some of you, it really affected us. But, I’m not putting all the blame on that. We definitely had a lot of issues tht were our own and had nothing to do with you. But I feel like it needs to be clear that we are real people and that you can’t say stuff like that to other people.”  _

_ Alex stood up and walked out of view for a few minutes. She left the camera on, she could edit it out later. She was certain that she’d think long and hard before being so public with a relationship ever again. She could barely think, let alone speak. She was angry and upset and devestated that she’d lost Maggie. There were a lot of things the fans would never know. For example, how hungover she currently was and how she’d gotten drunk several times since they’d broken up. How was she supposed to handle this?  _

**Present day:**

“Come on, you’ve gotta do it! It’s gonna be so fun, Alex!” 

“You’ve already got Lena in the video, if I’m in it too…”

Alex and Kara were sitting at Kara’s kitchen table, debating Kara’s next video.

“Alex, it’s okay if people think you’re friends with her.” 

“They’ll start thinking we’re together, or wanting us together! I can’t have that happen again.” Alex protested. Kara sighed and put her hands on her sister’s shoulders. She understood Alex’s fears. Really, she did. But, frankly, this was getting out of hand. 

“Alex, I think having both of you in the video will actually help throw suspicions. I’ll sit between the two of you, you guys will act natural.” 

“Fine.” Alex sighed. “What’s the video you wanted to do?”

“Drunk watercolor painting.” 

“Kara!”

After another hour or so of arguing, Kara managed to convince Alex that this would be fine. Sure, alcohol led to lowered inhabitions, but they’d get through it. Plus, the video could be edited once they all sobered up the next day. Surely, nothing bad could happen. Right? Wrong.

The thing was, it wasn’t even the video itself that was the issue. The drunker Alex and Lena got, the more flirty they got. However, this wasn’t the first time anyone had seen Alex get drunk for a video, and they knew flirtiness was a possibility when she had alcohol in her system. No one seemed to catch on, except for the usual commenters who were desperately looking for clues. As promised, Kara had sat herself between them. Since she was now the buffer between them, it lessened the many chances they had to blow their own cover. 

When they edited the video together the next morning, all three of them agreed that this was going to be a great video, with no risk of revealing anything about Alex and Lena’s relationship. Unfortunately, none of them remembered something Alex had posted to Instagram the night before.

Had Alex seen the post earlier in the morning, she might have been able to do some damage control. Unfortunately, she’d turned her phone off until her hangover went away, unable to look at the screen for too long. It was the sound of notifications going off on Lena’s phone that drew their attention. 

“I’m gonna guess the fan accounts are posting screenshots from the video and tagging you in them?” Alex chuckled softly. It happened all the time, they were fairly used to it by now. Lena chuckled in response, but her face fell a little as she scrolled through the notifications. 

“Uh, babe… where did this picture come from?” She said, showing a photo one of the fans had reposted. Alex’s eyes widened. 

“I don’t… I, uh… I mean, I don’t remember posting that… Kara, did you?”

“No, where would I even get that picture? You’re the one holding the camera, it looks like it was taken on your phone.” The blonde said, shaking her head. While Lena tried to look through the comments on the fan posts to see what people were saying, Alex pulled out her phone to check her own account.

“Shit!” She muttered while she waited for it to turn on. Only when she needed to see things immediately did her phone decide to take what felt like a million years to turn on and unlock. Kara had already pulled out her own phone and was looking at their profiles to see who had posted it. Wordlessly, she handed her phine to Alex.

“Fuck… what did I do…?” Alex sighed. Kara had pulled up Alex’s profile, and her most recent post. It was the post that the fans had been reposting all morning. It was a selfie taken by Alex, with Lena in the middle and Kara on Lena’s other side. Alex had her arm around Lena’s neck and looked like she was trying to kiss her cheek. 

Lena looked over Alex’s shoulder at the picture. She could feel the panic radiating off of her girlfriend and sat down next to her. “Okay, that’s… not the best. But what’s the caption? I mean, context is everything, right?” 

Alex scrolled down to the caption and sighed before reading it aloud. “Video shoot today with my two favorite girls.”

There was a long silence as they tried to decide what people might take from that. Alex looked like she was about to cry or scream or just break down entirely, so Lena moved so that she was kneeling in front of Alex and holdingher hands gently.

“Alex? Are you alright?” She asked softly. She knew the answer was no. She could see it in the way that Alex’s chest was rising and falling quickly in shallow breaths, in the was that her eyes couldn’t seem to focus on anything. “Alex, baby, talk to me. I’m here. It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Finally, Alex’s gaze shifted so she could look at Lena. 

“I’m scared.” She whispered. 

“I know. Me too.” And Lena did know. She knew all too well of Alex’s history with a public relationship. 

“You don’t look scared.”   
  


“Darling, if I looked as scared as I feel on the inside, we’d both be screwed. But, I think about the support system we have, and I feel a bit better. We’re gonna get through this. Okay? We can deny the whole thing if you want to.” 

“I don’t… I don’t wanna do that. That’s dishonest.” She said softly. 

“Okay. Then we don’t say anything at all. If there’s a lot of specualtion, we ask them to stop asking questions. That’s all. It doesn’t have to be more than that.” 

Alex just nodded and pulled Lena up to sit next to her again. It was startling, to see Alex this vulnerable. Still, Lena held her for as long as she needed, while Kara posted the video they’d made and then joined their hug. Lena and Alex both needed comfort, even if Lena didn’t show it. Kara wasn’t sure how much she could help them through this, but she could give them comfort, at least. This clearly wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the angst. Next chapter will have some more cuteness, don't you worry. And then, y'know, more angst in the chapter after that. See you soon! Thanks for the comments and support. Come say hi on Tumblr (al-damnvers)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less social media involved in this one, mostly fluff and some extreme romance.

_ danvers_fan22 commented: Wait, let me get this straight (lol even tho they aren’t). Alex and Lena are BOTH going on vacations this week??? Why???? I won’t have any cute gay content to watch the next few weeks :( _

Alex chuckled to herself as she read the comment on her phone. She was sitting in the car, waiting for Lena to get back from the gas station store with snacks for their road trip. They were headed to Midvale for the week to visit Eliza and Kara. In the aftermath of Alex’s drunken post, they decided that the best thing for them to do would be to take a vacation together. No making videos and stressing out about social media, just time spent with family and relaxing on the beach. Plus, Alex had something special planned. 

She pocketed her phone as she heard the door open. Lena sat down in the passenger seat and handed her the soda she’d requested.

“Ready for two weeks of just the two of us… and your family?” Lena chuckled softly.

“Absolutely. And don’t worry, we’ll get plenty of time to ourselves.” Alex chuckled and kissed her cheek. Within the next few minutes, they were driving down the winding highway. Lena had opened the window and started pointing things out as they got closer to Midvale.

“Ooh, Alex, there’s a sign for a surfing competition! I had no idea surfing was that serious around here… We should go, it would be so interesting!” She smiled softly, then noticed Alex blushing bright red. “What?”

“Just… nothing. Forget about it.” Alex said, trying not to grin.

“Alex Danvers, what are you hiding?” 

“Nothing!”

“I know that look! What is it?” 

“I swear, it’s nothing!”

“Alex.”

“Okay, okay!” Alex chuckled, raising a hand in defeat. “I surfed in those competitions all through middle and high school… And I won. I mean, not all of them, but the last three I did… I won.” 

Lena just stared at her girlfriend. She knew Alex had done sports in high school, but this was something new. Suddenly, she was imagining her girlfriend in swim shorts and a top, muscles showing, grinning and carrying a surfboard. 

“... Babe? Did you space out over there?” Alex asked after a minute or so of no response from Lena. 

“Uh…” Lena blinked, then blushed. “Yeah, I’m good. I just suddenly got a very sexy image of you in my mind…” 

Alex grinned. “I thought that might’ve happened. Maybe I’ll try to make that image a reality for you this week.” 

Lena didn’t respond for about five minutes after that, lost in her own imagination.

The two weeks went by rapidly. All too soon, it was their last night in Midvale. Eliza, Kara, Lena, and Alex had packed a picnic and gone down to the beach as soon as the sun set. Nighttime beach walks were something that Alex absolutely adored, and Lena had grown to enjoy them as well. 

“I’m so glad you were able to come and visit, Lena. It’s always so nice to have you here.” Eliza smiled as she and Lena set up the picnic. Alex and Kara were too busy goofing off in the water to help.

“Oh! Well, I’m happy Alex and I could escape the real world for a few weeks.” Lena smiled. “It really is like a dream out here, and having home cooked meals certainly helps. Alex wasn’t kidding when she said you were an amazing cook.” 

“Well, the food I made for the picnic, I think you’ll like. Your video about the science of cooking was quite inspiring. I’m a scientist myself, but the work I do isn’t usually food related.”

“You watch my videos?”

“I do. Of course, I started watching them after Alex told me you two were dating, but I quickly realized how wonderful the videos really are. You’re helping so many people learn, Lena. Adults and kids alike. The world needs more people like you.”

“Ha. Try telling that to my family. Oh, right, they’ve practically disowned me for not being a horrible person, and I don’t have a family anymore.” Lena replied with a pained laugh.

“Well… You’re welcome to join this one if you’d like.” Eliza said with a soft smile. Normally, Lena wouldn’t have thought much of a statement like that. But Eliza had a knowing look in her eyes that just puzzled her. Before she could ask about it, however, Alex and Kara came running over and the moment was over. The four of them ate their meal and talked together, laughing and telling stories from when Alex and Kara were kids. Lena loved learning new things about them. Alex seemed like she had been such a wonderful kid. 

About an hour later, as the conversation began to die down a little, Alex stood and offered her hand to Lena. 

“Come on, let’s go for a walk. Then the tide is out like this, there’s a really beautiful spot to look at the stars.” She smiled softly.

Lena gladly took her hand. “Well, we certainly don’t have stars out in the city, so I’d love to see this. Lead the way.”

The two of them wandered down the beach quite a ways until they reached a rather secluded area, just around a slight curve. 

“This is so beautiful…” Lena smiled softly, looking up.

“It sure is. And very romantic.” Alex chuckled softly, then pointed to a spot in the sky. “That one is my favorite. Cassiopeia.”

“Why that one? It’s one of the simplest of them all. And knowing you… You like everything as complicated as possible.” Lena chuckled, though she loved watching Alex’s face light up when she got to talk about the stars.

“It’s one of the easiest to find, for one thing. But… It was also the first one I ever learned, when my dad was teaching me the constellations.” Alex explained, her voice soft and full of love for the memory. Lena knew the memory was sad, given what had happened to Alex’s father and the complications it had brought, but she understood the attatchment to it. 

“That’s a good reason.” She said softly. Alex nodded, pulling something from her pocket while Lena was busy looking up at the sky. 

“Yeah, it still stings a little. But I’m hoping to associate a new memory with it. A happier one.” Alex said carefully. 

“And what memory would that be?” Lena asked, shifting her gaze back to her girlfriend. What she saw, though, made her breath catch in her throat. 

“This one. Right now.” Alex murmured. She was knelt down in the sand on one knee, holding out a small box open in front of her. There was a small but beautiful ring in the box. “I love you so damn much, Lena. And, if you’ll let me, I want to associate Cassiopeia with this moment, the moment I propose to you. That way, no matter where I am, I can look into the night sky and think about you and know that you’re with me.”

“Yes.” Lena blurted out, earning a slight chuckle from Alex.

“I didn’t even ask yet…” 

“The answer is still the same.”

“Lena… Will you marry me?”

Instead of getting a verbal respose, Alex’s question was met with what was probably the most romantic kiss of all time. At least, Alex thought it was.

“Yes, Alex. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.” Lena murmured and held her close. 

Later that night, the two of them were curled up in bed together. Alex had posted a picture of Lena’s hand with the ring on Instagram, then turned off her phone. She wanted her full attention on her fiancee. They were both unaware of the chaos that post was about to cause, but it didn’t matter. For now, they had each other. That was all they cared about.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just three chapters left, and both angst and fluff. You'll like the ending, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but vaguely important. Only two chapters left!!!! They're both sickeningly sweet, so have fun with that.

“They never stop, do they?” Lena murmured, reading through some comments on her most recent video. It was two months since she and Alex had gotten engaged. Lena hadn’t worn the ring during filming at first, but now she did, and offered no explanation. Of course, her regular viewers had noticed it right away and were questioning it. At least half of the comments were suspicions about her and Alex.

“No, they don’t…” Alex murmured, looking through the comments on her own video. Some of them were almost as bad as what she’d gotten when she was with Maggie. She sat there for several moments, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she grabbed her camera and handed it to Lena. “Can you film for me?” 

Lena raised an eyebrow. “You want me… to film? You never ask me to film.” 

“I know. But… I need you to. I want to tell them to stop speculating before it gets even worse. But I want you to be there, even if you aren’t on camera.” 

“Well, I’m happy to help.” Lena said gently. Once Alex was ready, she turned on the camera and pressed the record button. Alex took a deep breath and looked into the camera. 

“Hey, everyone. I know this isn’t my usual day to post, but… I had to. In the last two months, there’s been a lot going on. As you all know, I’m engaged. I proposed two months ago and it was amazing and lovely and the happiest day of my life. But I’m gonna be honest and let you all know that our bubbke was burst pretty quickly when I started getting comments and stuff that were speculating who I was engaged to. And some of them were honestly just inappropriate. No one was talking about the content I was putting out in my videos, the only concern was who I was with. And… I honestly didn’t like that. And neither did my fiancée. The thing is, we do have a plan to reveal it to you all. But, we want it to be on our terms, when we are most comforatble. She’s literally filming me right now. I wanted her to be part of this, since it’s about her comfort and safety, too. That’s all for this week. I’ll have a new video up for you on Tuesday.”

Lena turned off the camera and gave it to Alex so that she could get the footage from it. 

“That was brave.” Lena said quietly while Alex edited the footage. 

“I did what I had to.” Alex shrugged. 

“Yes, but it’s still brave. It takes a lot of courage to call people out on bad behavior, or even just telling people that it makes you uncomfortable. You know better than anyone how hard it is to address these things. You’ve been through it before. I’m really proud of you for taking charge.” 

Alex looked over at her, pausing from her work. “Well, I… I did it for you, too. Not just me. I know you don’t talk a lot about how you feel, since a lot of this has been about me, but I want you to be comfortable, too.” 

Lena curled up next to her and looked at the screen, noticing the mouse hovering over the option to disable comments. Alex took a deep breath, then clicked on it. 

“There. Now no one can say anything. At least, not to my face.” She muttered. “Am I doing the right thing? What if they think I’m overreacting?” 

“Alex, only you can decide your comfort level. They need to respect that. They have no right to accuse you of overreacting. And if they do, I’ll be right here to get you through it.” 

“You don’t think my worrying is silly?”

“God, no. Like I said, I’m proud of you. I really am.” 

Once Alex posted the video, they both felt a little relieved, as if a weight was off of their shoulders.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sappy as all hell, just warning you now.

Six Months Later

Alex sat in her hotel room in a white t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was damp as if she’d just showered. She turned on the camera and turned it so that she was filming herself. She was grinning happily. 

“Hey everyone! Today is a really special day. Um… I’m getting married. I know this is gonna be sort of a shock to all of you. I mean, you knew I was getting married, but you didn’t know when. I asked my fiancée if I could vlog a bunch of the day and actually post it, and she said we could. This was kind of our plan, anyways. To do the reveal for our wedding… I’m gonna film some of the getting ready proccess, and then my mom is gonna take the camera for the ceremony. You won’t see everything, but I’ll make sure you see the important stuff.” 

At that moment, Kara knocked on the door. With the camera still rolling and sitting on the table so she didn’t need to carry it, Alex got up and opened the door. 

“Hey! I’ve got the camera going, just so you know.” Alex chuckled softly. Kara grinned, knowing to be purposely vague about who Alex was marrying while they were on camera. 

“Ah, got it. How’s everything going? Are you gonna get ready soon?”

“Yeah. Hair first, then makeup, then the outfit. Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with my future wife right now? You’re kind of her best friend.” Alex chuckled as she sat in front of the mirror. Kara chuckled and sat somewhere behind her. 

“Yeah, but you’re my sister. So it felt right to be with you. You’re my priority. Besides, she’s got Sam. She’ll be fine.” 

Alex nodded and began combing out her hair. “Right. Well, while I’m doing the boring stuff and getting ready, why don’t you tell my lovely subscribers about your role in the wedding? That’s quite the special dress you’re wearing.” 

“I’m the co-maid of honor with Sam. She’s never appeared on YouTube, because she’s smart. She’s got a blog, though, and I’m sure Alex will link it in the description. Anyways, the dress I’m wearing is really cool. It was made special for this occasion, and Alex had it made as a surprise for me. And it’s my favorite color, which is a bonus.” 

“I wanted this wedding to be as fun for you as it is for us.” 

“Alex, I get to watch my sister get married. I don’t need anything more special than that.” Kara said softly. It was clear that she was already getting emotional. Alex turned around to look at her. 

“Don’t you dare start crying, or else I’ll start crying, too.” She chuckled softly. Kara just shoved her playfully and giggled.

Alex finished her hair and makeup, then headed to the bathroom to change into her outfit. Kara took the camera and waited for her to emerge. Knowing that Alex would probably edit out a lot of the in between stuff, she introduced the situation for the viewers. 

“Alright, Alex is putting her outfit on. Since she never told you guys if it’s a suit or a dress, I want you to pause the video right now and make your guesses now. For bonus points, add what color you think it is and any other details you can think of. Let’s face it, even if it’s a wedding dress, Alex would never wear a white one. Okay, make your guesses, I’ll wait here.” Kara just smiled at the camera and waited a few seconds for added humor, then continued. “Made your guesses? Okay! Time for the reveal! Alex are you ready?”

“Yeah…” Alex’s tone was certain, but suddenly very quiet. Kara turned the camera to face the bathroom doorway. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just… yeah.” Alex said, trying to keep her emotions in check. This suddenly felt so real. 

“Come on out, then. Let’s see how it looks!” 

The bathroom door opened and Alex stepped out. She was wearing a dark red suit, with a back tie and black shoes. A white rose was pinned to her lapel. 

“Oh, wow…” Kara said softly. There was a long silence as she took in the sight of her sister. She’d been there when Alex had picked it out, of course, but this was different. Now, she was looking at her beloved older sister, all done up and on her wedding day. Kara sniffled softly from behind the camera.

“Kara, what did I say about crying this early…?” Alex muttered, but her gaze was soft and understanding. It was taking all of her will to not cry as well. 

“Sorry, I just… Alex, you look so beautiful. You always do, obviously, you’re awesome like that. But this… this is your special day, and you look so happy. Radient. All of the things.” 

Alex chuckled softly and hugged her sister, even though it was a little awkward with the camera. 

“Well, you’re the one who introduced the two of us, so… Thank yourself for this.” She smiled. Kara rolled her eyes, then checked the time. 

“Oh, shoot! I’m gonna check with Sam real quick, then get you out there and hand the camera off to Eliza.” 

Alex nodded. “Sounds great.” 

Kara headed out bringing the camera with her to meet Sam in the hallway.

“Ooh, I get to be in the video, too? Hi, everyone, I’m Sam!” Sam waved to the camera with a grin. 

“How’s our other bride doing? Excited? Nervous? Almost ready?”

“She’s a little overwhelmed. No cold feet, just nervous. It’s quite a special day, after all. I can’t wait to see these two get married. They deserve the most magical wedding of all time.” Sam smiled. 

“Yeah, they do. And that’s what we’re here for. To make sure it happens.” Kara nodded. “I’m gonna go hand the camera off, then get Alex and see you guys out there. We’ll start the ceremony in ten minutes?” 

“Perfect.” Sam nodded, and Kara shut the camera off. 

There was no video until just before the start of the ceremony. Eliza had the camera and was waiting outside the room with Alex’s future wife. She turned the camera to the woman standing next to her in a dark suit. 

“Are you ready to get married?” She asked. Lena turned to face her. 

“Yeah. I’m so ready. I don’t think I can go another minute without calling Alex my wife.” Lena beamed. 

The video cut out again. When it returned, Eliza was sitting in the front row of seats. Alex was standing at the altar already, rocking back and forth on her feet. She glanced over and saw the camera, giving it a small wave. As she did so, the music started and her attention snapped to the large doorway at the other end of the aisle. The guests turned in their seats to see Lena, but the camera remained trained on Alex for an extra moment to catch her reaction. She was just staring at Lena, completely in awe of her. Lena walked down the aisle as gracefully as an angel, in Alex’s opinion. 

Most of the ceremony wasn’t recorded, just a minute or two at the end. 

“... I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” 

Without hesitation, Lena reached forwards and kissed Alex deeply. Alex wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close while she kissed her back. The crowd erupted in cheers. Everyone was crying. Kara could be heard sobbing joyfully off to the side.

The reception was a lovely one, basically just a bonfire on the beach with lots of alcohol and food as the sun went down. There were clips of various toasts from friends and family.

The next morning, long before Alex posted the vlog footage, Lena posted a picture from the reception. It was a picture that James had taken, of Alex and Lena sharing a kiss while the sun went down behind them, with the best caption Lena could come up with using her hungover and emotional mind.  _ My love for her burns brighter than the sun. She’s finally my wife.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I cried a little bit while writing that. One chapter left! It's basically an epilogue.


End file.
